memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Martok, son of Urthog
Martok, Son of Urthog, (played by J. G. Hertzler) is a Klingon male and Chancellor of the Klingon High Council. He was also the leader of the House of Martok. His wife Sirella and his daughters were killed in 2376 by Gothmara and Morjod. His son Drex once served on the [[IKS Gorkon|IKS Gorkon]]. Biography Early life Martok was born in the Lowlands of Ketha Province on Qo'noS. (DS9 episodes: Once More Unto the Breach & "Tacking Into the Wind") Fifteen generations before him had been warriors, although his father Urthog wanted him to be an officer. Martok managed to find someone to sponsor his entry, although Kor opposed him, destroying Martok's hopes of becoming an officer. The "Mark of Kor" also held him back from warrior posts and Martok later joined the civilian crew of General ShiVang's flagship. The Romulans attacked that ship soon after and Martok was given a battlefield commission for his effort in fighting them. (DS9 episode: Once More Unto the Breach") Early service to the Empire :To be written ("Once More Unto the Breach", The Left Hand of Destiny) Capture by the Dominion and imprisonment In 2371, Martok was hunting sabre bear on Kang's Summit, when he was captured by the Dominion and taken to Internment Camp 371. A Founder assumed his form and took his position as Gowron's chief of staff. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior", "In Purgatory's Shadow") During his imprisonment, Martok would fight the Jem'Hadar guards who used to for practice for the time they would engage other Klingons in battle. While fighting Ikat'ika, he lost his left eye. (DS9 episode: "By Inferno's Light") When Worf arrived in the camp in 2373, Martok began to coach him. (DS9 episode: "By Inferno's Light") Dominion War Prelude 2374 2375 Chancellor Gothmara's coup d'état The San'Tarah incident Tezwa 2380 Appearances Episodes * "The Way of the Warrior" (Changeling) * "Apocalypse Rising" (Changeling) * "In Purgatory's Shadow" * "By Inferno's Light" * "Soldiers of the Empire" * "Blaze of Glory" * "Call to Arms" * "A Time to Stand" (Season Six) * "Sons and Daughters" * "Favor the Bold" * "Sacrifice of Angels" * "You Are Cordially Invited..." * "Tears of the Prophets" * "Image in the Sand" (Season Seven) * "Shadows and Symbols" * "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" * "Once More Unto the Breach" * "The Emperor's New Cloak" * "Strange Bedfellows" * "The Changing Face of Evil" * "When It Rains..." * "Tacking Into the Wind" * "The Dogs of War" * "What You Leave Behind" Novels * The Left Hand of Destiny * "A Time to Kill" * "A Good Day to Die" * "Honor Bound" * "A Time for War, A Time for Peace" * "Articles of the Federation" Novelizations * "The Way of the Warrior" * "Call to Arms..." * "...Sacrifice of Angels" * "What You Leave Behind" Video games * Star Trek: Armada * Star Trek: Armada II External Links * * Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel Category:Deep Space 9 residents Category:IKS Rotarran personnel Category:Political Leaders